Hasta el fin
by RetosRandomsDeRandomsFandoms
Summary: Todos nacían con un alma gemela y al llegar a cierta edad el tatuaje que aparecía en tu piel era el mayor testigo de aquello, pero claro, las amas gemelas eran algo caprichosas, algo que podría ser el principio de una relación de verdad maldita.


**Hasta el fin**

* * *

 _Todos nacían con un alma gemela y al llegar a cierta edad el tatuaje que aparecía en tu piel era el mayor testigo de aquello, pero claro, las amas gemelas eran algo caprichosas, algo que podría ser el principio de una relación de verdad maldita._

* * *

Regalo para el intercambio navideño para Lila Negra, ojalá lo disfrutes

* * *

Almas gemelas, una estupidez que se habían inventado para seguir un plan, un camino correcto como todo, porque después de todo no podían vivir sin algo que guiara sus vidas y para los seres humanos aquello era un simple tatuaje, que aparecía cuando menos se los esperaban, en la adolescencia, cuando apenas se despertaba aquella fase de uno, ahí estaba ese tatuaje, el cual muchos dejaban que manejara su vida.

Algunos se volvían locos buscando un significado para lo que representaba, después de todo uno debía interpretarlo, pero claro, ¿cómo interpretas a un murciélago?. Había visto mucha clase de marcas durante su vida, sembrando el caos. Había visto los tatuajes de la gente a la cual mutilaba, ya fueran flores, pasteles, cualquier chuchería ahí estaba estampada en la piel y se reía sabiendo que cortaba un lazo tan especial como ese.

Un lazo que él nunca había buscado.

El murciélago que descansaba en su pecho no era nada especial para él en realidad, era algo que podía cubrir con camisas siempre y que no le importaba ver más allá del día a día, pero claro, cuando había escuchado del murciélago enmascarado de Gotham, no había podido evitarlo, había tenido que ir a comprobar aquello con sus propios ojos y de paso sembrar un poco más de caos en esa ciudad, que creía que podría salir de esa miseria que era, porque esa ciudad no era nada más que un nido de ratas traicioneras, que se divertiría viendo como se ahogaban sin poder salir del barco.

Había sido como siempre. Un plan sencillo, mutilar y torturar mientras se llevaba varios millones en el bolsillo. Casi robar un dulce a un bebé, pero era de noche. La oscuridad era el territorio de los murciélagos, y en el fondo él lo sabía. Lo había esperado. Por lo que cuando sus secuaces se comunicaban por la radio diciendo que estaban bajo ataque, no le tomo por sorpresa en realidad. Era algo que estaba deseando. Se preparo para recibirlo mientras cargaba bien su arma, oyendo la voz de uno y otro seguidor que caía en el poder del murciélago. De Batman. Aquel ser de capa y traje enmascarado que se movió por los pasillos del viejo banco de Gotham. Los seguidores del tal Joker no estaban adiestrados para el combate, un montón de pandilleros chiflados con problemas para diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía pero armados hasta los dientes. La mezcla peligrosa entre locura y armas, esa era la carta de presentación de Joker. La de él, era el orden. El miedo a la oscuridad mientras todo lo malo era escupido, como una herida sulfurante que limpiaban con mucho alcohol.

Se deshizo de todos los seguidores en tiempo récord, pero no entro donde Joker por la puerta principal. Era seguro que tendría rehenes y dinero a montones ahí. Le preocupaba la seguridad de las personas, así que entro por la parte externa a dicho lugar, atravesando la pared. La pelea con Joker no fue demasiado difícil, el sujeto estaba loco y era malo peleando, así que con un par de puñetazos y una patada, aquel payaso estuvo en el suelo con él encima. Verlo fue una especie de shock, su rostro pintado y el cabello verde... En la mente de Bruce Wayne solo apareció una imagen, aquella tatuada en sus costillas, la que apareció cuando era un chiquillo en entrenamiento, lleno de odio y miedo. Aquella que siempre trataba de ignorar.

No podía tratarse de él. No de Joker.

Sujetó fuerte la ropa del payaso, gruñendo de mal genio mientras lo golpeaba bruto contra una pared, esposando ambas manos con unas fuertes esposas de metal, para que no huyera. Ese movimiento había sido peligroso, pero estaba ahora controlado. Gordon lo atraparía, pensó. Lo dejo caer, como si él le quemará, pero no se fue. Se quedo de pie observando a ese payaso reír. ¿De verdad era él?

Las almas gemelas siempre eran algo muy curioso entre sí. La gente podría parecer no tener nada en común a simple vista, pero la verdad era que cuando convivían se daban cuenta de lo similares que podían ser, como se complementaban para llevar una buena vida, ¿pero eso?...

Ser el alma gemela del Joker sólo significaría una cosa. Destrucción, después de todo el hombre era una especie de veneno, que contaminaba todo lo que rodeaba, sin importar nada, sin importar a quién tuviera que matar, a quién tuviera que destruir, únicamente lo haría para no estar aburrido.

\- Pareces realmente sorprendido Batman... ¿por qué tan serio?... ¿No debería ser un gran acontecimiento?. - Las almas gemelas tenían una cosa en especial. Que si uno llevaba el tatuaje, su pareja llevaría la marca que hiciera el par, era algo que nunca podrían negar, lo cual en ese momento le daba una gran ironía a toda aquella situación.

El guardián de Gotham y el ser que buscaba destruirlo, eran almas gemelas y aquel hombre, el Joker, lo sabía bien. Lo sabía perfectamente bien desde que había armado todo aquel plan para hacer ese caos.

Batman no respondió. Volvió a sujetar a Joker, alzándolo al payaso sobre su cabeza pero sin cortarle el aire al sujetarlo de la camisa. Joker estaba feliz, entretenido. Había planeado eso para juntarlos, significaba que él lo sabía. Él entendía que estaban, de algún modo retorcido, destinados a estar juntos. Frunció el ceño mientras le sujetaba, aunque él no pudiera ver eso, y enseño los dientes al gruñir. No cabía en su cabeza la idea de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, en su mente pensó que eran como los polos de un imán, que se repelían mutuamente.

Algo en su cabeza le recordó que los polos también podían encontrarse unidos en ciertos tipos de imanes sintéticos. ¿Acaso ellos eran una especie de relación sintética? Otra idea cruzo por su mente... ¿Y si la marca de Joker lo descubría como Bruce Wayne? La idea le hizo estremecer hasta los huesos, descubierto de forma tan idiota, y simplemente comenzó a buscar en el cuerpo del payaso.

— ¿Dónde está? — Exigió saber con su grave voz.

— Oh, ¿no crees que primero deberías invitarme una copa? — Esa maldita risa que eso hombre tenía lo hacía gruñir, hacía que sus nervios se pusieran de punta, pero finalmente la encontró, al abrirle un poco la camisa, esa camisa que llevaba y que se veía sucia por la pelea que habían tenido hace solo unos minutos atrás.

Su mente le decía que la policía pronto llegaría y su juego con Batman acabaría hasta la próxima vez que pudieran encontrarse, cuando escapara de la prisión, cosa que sentía que sería realmente sencillo.

Por su parte el enmascarado pudo verlo, en el pecho del Joker, sobre su corazón, ahí se encontraba el tatuaje de un murciélago. Nada que pudiera relacionarse con Bruce Wayne, nada que delatara su otra identidad, algo que lo alivio de cierta forma, pero ahora seguía el otro problema.

Estaba unido a ese hombre... por una simple razón, que el Joker conocía bien. Batman le era un ser divertido que no quería dejar y Batman nunca lo mataría, por lo cual nunca se desharían el uno del otro, era la lógica pura de todo el asunto.

Estaban liados, conectados por siempre, por horrible y odioso que eso sonará. Mientras sus dedos enguantados pasaban por el pecho de Joker, se dio cuenta que eso iba a ser un espiral de nunca acabar, en picada. Él no iba a matarlo, sus reglas se lo impedían, el tatuaje en su costado se sumaba a ese impedimento... Joker no iba a olvidarlo, el tatuaje en su pecho lo alentaba a seguir. Encadenados uno al otro.

— Te detendré siempre — Aquellas palabras brotaron de sus labios, en parte amenaza, en parte promesa. Joker era su asunto ahora, su asunto privado. Personal. Más allá de todas las veces que le jodería la vida, era su cadena personal. Miró al payaso a los ojos, sujetando fuertemente. Esa estúpida sonrisa le provocaba un espasmo, deseos de romper esa perfecta y puntiaguda nariz.

— Por siempre, cada vez, Joker, estaré ahí para detenerte... hasta el fin.


End file.
